


Say you won't let go

by Reina_malone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: The one where Ian is oblivious and Mickey is in over his head..Or where Mickey loves Ian more than Ian knowsBased on the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why you are making a big deal out of this, Ian? I mean what we have is good. Why ruin it?" Mickey kept asking himself those same questions over and over again. Ian wanted to get married. Mickey did that once with Svetlana, and that turned out to be a bust. 

"Why am I making a big deal? I don't know, Mickey, maybe I want to get married. It's not like I asked you. All I did was bring the topic up. I mean am I that bad that you don't want to marry me?" Ian whispered the last part. He knew Mickey loved him. He also knew that Mickey wouldn't talk about relationship things or marriage with him. He deemed them 'girly and unnecessary'. 

Mickey felt so much guilt at the look on Ians face. Yeah in the past he'd said some things about his bipolar and how Ian acted like a coked out hurricane. He looked at Ian with the most solemn face he could muster without going misty eyed.

"Ian, what we have is great. We have a routine. Marriage isn't for me. It's just a piece of paper. It doesn't mean anything."

"It means something to me, Mickey. Look, I'm gonna go stay at Lips tonight. I'll call you tomorrow or something." Ian then proceeded to walk out of their shared apartment. Mickey didn't think he'd actually leave. 

It's not that Mickey didn't want to get married to Ian, because he did. He really did, it's just that Ian deserves the best. Yeah Mickey works full time at the garage he part owns with his brother, Iggy. So he's not concerned about the money. He's scared that one day Ian is going to wake up and realize that Mickey isn't what he wants. Mickey is terrified that Ian will leave him for someone who is nice, romantic, and doesn't have grease under his nails. 

When he and Ian fought, there was only one person who he thought could give him the advice he needed. 

He called Fiona up and asked her to meet him at the apartment. When she knocked on the door, he let her in leaving her in the living room to grab a few beers from the fridge. 

"OK so how we gonna do this?" Fiona asked. She and Mickey had been planning on a surprise for Ian. He recently bought the bar from Kev and he was having a Grand Opening the following weekend. 

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" he replied. And he really did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Mickey could sing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not the best! But here you go! I love James Arthur's 'Say You Won't Let Go'

Ian decided not to call Mickey. He decided that since Mickey didn't want to marry him, then he would just give him a few days to cool off. Little did Ian know that Mickey had a whole plan in the works.

Mickey gave Gus a call and asked him if he could teach him how to play a song on the guitar. Of course Gus said yes. He didn't want to disappoint his wife's brothers boyfriend. For a whole week, Mickey spent three hours after he got off of work learning to play guitar. His fingers bled and he started getting hand cramps from holding the guitar neck for so long. But Ian was worth this. 

Fiona, God bless her soul, went to Ian and helped him figure out what he was going to do for the opening night. 

"Hey why don't you do an open karaoke night?" she asked Ian. "You can have different people come up, sing play instruments. It'll be fun. Remember that summer I planned the whole clubs beach party blast? Everyone had fun, right?"

"Yeah we could do that. I'll go ahead and make flyers! Thanks Fi."

 

Mickey had already picked out a ring for Ian. When Mickey was in prison, he got the name 'Ian Clayton Gallagher' written across his heart. The ring he picked out for Ian, though had Mickey's birth name. All Mickey told Ian is that his name is Mickey Alex Milkovich. The ring, however, had his Ukrainian birth name, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. Mickey couldn't wait till Ian would know his real name. 

The next step, was to memorize the lyrics and speech Mickey wanted to say to Ian. He'd jotted them down, but each time he'd reread them, they didn't seem right. Mickey wanted this to be perfect for Ian. 

 

When Thursday night came, Ian called Mickey. 

"Hi Mick. I just wanted to see if you were still coming to the Grand Opening tomorrow night? I'd really like for you to be there." Ian had such hope in his voice. 

"Yeah, baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss you Ian. I love you. Come home." Mickey pleaded with Ian. He did miss him. So much. 

"I will soon Mickey. I love you too." Ian hung up. He missed Mickey more than anything. He was his life. His sun. His moon. 

 

Friday night eventually came. They bar was packed with regulars and new patrons. There was music and a few games of pool and darts going on. Someone was singing an off-key version of crazy train. 

Eventually Ian asked if anyone else wanted to play anything. Mickey stepped forward and was greeted with Gus' guitar. Mickey looked at Ian who had a very confused look on his face, but Mickey just told him to relax. 

"So this song is for a very special person in my life. I hope they know how much they mean to me." Mickey said as he started to play 'Say You Won't Let Go'. 

I met you in the dark  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough  
We danced the night away  
We drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up  
  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told you  
I think that you should get some rest  
  
I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I knew I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

Mickey looked a  Ian's face. He knew the redhead knew this song. It was his favorite song currently. Also he wanted to see the look on Ian's face when he sang the next part.   
  
I wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee  
With a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night  
  
When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
And you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that every day you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow  
  
I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
  
I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me  
When I needed you most  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part  
Like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you  
Now everybody knows  
That it's just you and me  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
  
Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go

When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered. Mickey just smiled, gave his thanks, and handed Gus back his guitar. 

Mickey decided now or never and asked Ian to stand in front of the crowd.

"Let me start by saying this. Ian I'm so proud of you. You set your heart out to reopening the bar, and you did it baby." Ian was full on beaming at Mickey's comment. 

"I know this past week has been stressful but I wanted to express my love for you in front of everyone. The second part of that song means so much to me. I love you Ian. I want to grow old with you. I want us to have little ones. I want you and me. 

You make me feel whole, Ian. Without you I'm empty. You make me feel. I just wanted you to know I love you." 

"I love you too, Mickey. Always. I want those things also." Ian confessed. 

"Also, Ian, till death we part, like in our vows, right?" Mickey sounded so hopeful. 

"Mick, what vows? We're not married. You don't want to get married." Ian said. Slightly anxious that his boyfriend was going a little crazy. 

"About that, firecrotch" Ian smiled at the nickname. He wasn't paying attention as Mickey was kneeling down. "I guess it's good of time as any. Ian Clayton Gallagher, will you marry me?" Mickey looked up to see Ian's shocked face. 

"But you. When? How?" Ian was at a loss for words. 

"I already bought the ring three months ago. I just had to finish getting it engraved. I have your name on me, now you have mine."

Ian looked at the ring. "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich?" Ian asked.

"My Ukraine name. The name on my birthday certificate. I wanted you to have my actual name. Not a nickname." 

Ian surged forward and pushed their lips together. "Is that a yes, Ian?" "Yes"

Loud cheers erupted throughout the bar. 

"Next round on me! I'm getting married!" Ian cried out for joy.  

"I love you Ian."

"I love you too, Mikhailo."


End file.
